Chico Gay
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Sabes... yo puedo ser lo que tu necesitas... yo puedo llegar a ser lo mejor que te pase en la vida... ¿te quedarias conmigo' Mimato no correspondido.


Holas!! Este fic es para festejar los 30 fanfics que tengo en fanfiction son ya bastantes, y ni siquiera llevo un año de escribir en esta pagina, bueno, no es songfic, pero para este fic me inspire en la canción: ''**Malchik Gay'' **de tAtU, si han escuchado, o escuchan la canción confirmaran que esta linda . Bueno, les dejo leer. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chico Gay.**

**(Malchik Gay)**

Su mirada castaña se encontraba perdida mirando la hermosa cabellera dorada de Yamato Ishida, quien se encontraba sentado algunos lugares delante de ella, Mimi Tachikawa, ni siquiera percibía como su mejor amiga Sora le enredaba el lápiz entre sus largos cabellos rosados, lo único que logro despertarla fue cuando timbro la campana de salida.

El verlo levantarse lenta y sensualmente de su asiento, a la pelirrosada casi le da un infarto, no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo, estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel chico de ojos de mar.

-será mió- le susurro al oído a Sora sin despegar su mirada hambrienta de Yamato.

-te dolerá si lo intentas amiga- le respondió la pelirroja, dicho esto se adelanto y se tomo del brazo del chico mencionado, Mimi entendió las palabras de Sora, su amiga también se moría por aquel chico, y quería la competencia… definitivamente, ella no se iba dejar vencer tan fácil.

-------------------------------------------------

Seguía de cerca a su amiga Takenocuhi, y con una mayor intención a Yamato, despistadamente camino mas aprisa e hizo como que chocaba contra ambos.

-disculpen¡Sora! No me dijiste que ibas a tomar este camino hacia tu casa, de otro modo te habría acompañado.

-bueno, Yamato fue muy amable al ofrecerse para acompañarme- dijo Sora, sin el menor rastro de enfado, esto le extraño a Mimi, pero decidió seguir concentrándose en Yamato.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Yama

-igualmente Meems- dijeron mientras, en forma de saludo se tomaban la mano se daban un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y a platicar animadamente, Yamato se encontraba en el medio de Sora y Mimi, y tomaba del brazo a ambas, caminando un poco mas, llegaron a casa de Sora.

-bueno Sora, aquí te dejamos¿Yamato serias tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi hogar?- dijo Mimi con tono coqueto, Sora, sin una pizca de celos en su rostro, miro con pena a su amiga, de verdad, no lo sabia…

-claro Mimi, pero antes de que te vallas Sora, me gustaría invitarlas a ambas al bar donde trabajo, para que me escuchen cantar.

-¿enserio cantas? Claro que voy Yama, has de tener una voz bellísima.

-eso tenlo por seguro Mimi, aunque, las personas que van al bar de Yamato, también le dicen a el que esta bellísimo- las palabras de Sora enfurecieron a Mimi e hicieron enrojecer a Yamato, Tachikawa comprendió, que había muchas mas personas que deseaban el corazón de su Yamato…

-se que ellos solo bromean, además, igualmente son bellísimos.- respondió, aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Mimi se quedo confundida mientras Sora y Yama reían del comentario.

-_''¿ELLOS también son bellísimos?'' _se pregunto mentalmente¿Ellos? Agito su cabeza queriendo librarse de esos pensamientos, seguramente había entendido mal o el, Yamato, había pronunciado mal.

-bueno, entonces¿pasas por mi Sora? Tal parece que tu ya conoces ese bar.

-claro Mimi no hay problema, paso por ti hoy a las 7, para que lleguemos con tiempo al bar donde trabaja Yama- dicho esto, la pelirroja Takenocuhi entro a su hogar.

De camino al hogar de Tachikawa ambos siguieron hablando y riendo de un montón de cosas, mientras caminaban sujetos del brazo y Mimi posando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-------------------------------------------------

Se miraba constantemente al espejo de su alcoba, arreglando cualquier imperfección de su cuerpo o cabello, se pasaba sus manos por su ajustado y corto vestido rosado para acomodarlo.

Así se tomo bastante tiempo hasta que escucho que llamaban a la puerta, abrió, y como lo esperaba, era su amiga Sora que pasaba por ella para ir al trabajo de su amor Yamato, Takenocuhi, a diferencia de la pelirrosada, iba bastante casual, evidentemente, no se había preocupado de igual modo que Tachikawa en su apariencia.

Al entrar al local, Mimi se sorprendió, en cada mesa, había parejas de hombres y mujeres, juntos, abrasándose, tocándose, entre ellos mismos, Mimi se sorprendió con mayor intensidad al descubrir que aquel, era un bar gay.

-¡Sora que significa esto!- exigió Mimi sujetando con fuerza a Sora por los brazos, la pelirrosada estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero quería una explicación.

-Meems, te lo advertí, te va a doler saberlo pero… Yamato es homosexual.- de inmediato la pelirroja sintió que Mimi dejaba de sostenerla con fuerza, pues la había perdido toda ante el dolor de aquella noticia.

-¡Me estas mintiendo!- grito sin querer aceptar la verdad- ¡lo dices solo para quedarte con Yamato! Pues no lo voy a permitir, es mas, ahora mismo voy con el para declararle mis sentimientos y que se quede conmigo- dicho esto corrió con dificultad pese a sus zapatillas altas, hasta donde se encontraba Yamato.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?- pregunto tranquilo, se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros de la banda y afinando su guitarra eléctrica.

-¿podemos hablar un segundo en privado?- Yamato asintió y salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar, aun ahí, se escuchaba la fuerte música del lugar.

-dime Meems¿te ocurre algo?

-Yamato- dijo despacio, no había vuelta atrás, le declararía sus sentimientos, ya no había segunda opción.- sabes… yo, yo… yo te amo Yamato.

El rubio se quedo con sus ojos abiertos con desmesura, sus labios se abrieron un poco, como queriendo decir algo, parpadeo un par de veces y por fin hablo…

-Mimi… creí que tu… que tu lo sabrías yo… soy gay.- Mimi sintió de nuevo ese dolor en su corazón y esa falta de energía, se sentía patética y miserable, por no haberle creído a su mejor amiga y por ahora estar sufriendo.

-pero Yamato… yo, yo puedo ser lo que tu necesitas- continuo hablando mientras las lagrimas corren por su rostro- yo, puedo ser lo mejor que te ha pasado, enserio puedo lograrlo… por favor… ¿te quedarías conmigo?- esa ultima pregunta le dolió mas en el pecho a Yamato que cualquier otra cosa, definitivamente no quería hacer sufrir a su amiga, pero… ¿sufrir el?

-No Mimi… de verdad, no puedes ser lo que yo necesito- diciendo eso, regreso a internarse al bar.

Mimi, se dejo caer al suelo contra sus rodillas, y se apoyo en el suelo con sus manos, mirando hacia abajo y dejando que su hermoso cabello, perfectamente peinado, cayera por sus costados rozando con sus orejas, pero mas que todo, sus lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro, por haber perdido, a su chico gay…

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Bien, con este serian 31 fics a celebrar!!! Cuando sean los 50 esperen otro fic de celebración, porque en esto voy enserio, mi meta es hacer hasta 100 fics.

Ojala me dejen un review, diciéndome que tal les pareció mi fic, y les agradecería si alguien me deja una felicitación por los 30

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess.


End file.
